Pray
by Madam Mare
Summary: Emily took a deep breath as she remembered Garcia's advice, "Sometimes I pray for you, Jareau," she shook her head and left the conference room. Femslash mentions, but is more a Garcia/Emily friendship piece I guess.


Title: Pray  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. Song used for inspiration is Pray For You by Jaron and The Load Road to Love  
Note: For Amanda...this didnt turn out how I was expecting it to, but I hope you like it! Ok, I actually don't really like the way this turned out at all so I am thinking of trying to write another one. But alas, this shall be posted for now. :)

XXXX 

"Have you even heard I word I just said?" Garcia's voice broke into Emily's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" the brunette looked over at her quirky friend who was currently driving.

Garcia sighed, "What are you thinking my melancholy friend?"

Emily struggled with her thoughts for a moment, "The sermon," she finally answered, deciding to go with the truth.

"Thought so."

Garcia had been raised a Catholic, but as the years passed, she found herself drifting further and further away from the church, despite the horrors that her job led her to every day. After she had been shot however, she found herself drawn back to the church, always going every Sunday no matter what was going in in her life. She never told anyone until Emily had tried to get her to come over to brunch one morning. Emily heard the church bells in the background and immediately knew where Garcia was. When Emily asked if she could join Garcia at church, it seemed to surprise them both. Since then, going to church together had become their "thing".

"Spill Peaches," Garcia prodded Emily, "We're going to be in traffic for awhile before we get to Quantico."

No sooner had they exited the church, they both had gotten pages from Hotch telling them they had a new case.

Emily bit down on her lower lip as she stabbed at the radio buttons before finally settling on a country station. "Forgiveness," Emily began, speaking of the sermon's topic, "I just don't get it. With all the evil that we see every single day, day in and day out, how is what some people do forgivable? How is torture, murder, and rape forgivable?"

"I'm not sure that's what the Priest had in mind when he was preparing his sermon, Em," Garcia said.

"To forgive is to turn the key, open the door, and let the prisoner walk free," Emily quoted.

Garcia hesitated as she tried to think of an appropriate response that wouldn't turn into a debate with the sometimes obstinate profiler. "I really think the point of the sermon was to forgive people in your life. To forgive them, and in turn God will forgive us."

"But thats the thing!" Emily exclaimed.

"What is Pumpkin?"

"What if you can't forgive? Are you just screwed and condemned to hell?"

Garcia pursed her lips and blew out a puff of air. She immediately knew what Emily was thinking. "It's normal, ya know."

Emily raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at Garcia, "What is?"

"To not be ready to forgive her," Garcia paused, "She is my best friend and I love her, but if I were in your shoes, I don't think I would be anywhere near ready to forgive her," she placed a comforting hand on Emily's arm. "What she did to you Em, it wasn't right, you know it, I know it, the team knows it...I think deep down even she knows it."

"She has a funny was of showing it," Emily scoffed.

Emily and JJ had been dating for about a year, and while Emily was completely comfortable in her sexuality, and open about her feelings for the blonde agent, JJ was not. Emily had been willing to work with JJ, and keep their relationship quiet for the time being, but then JJ had met Will on a case and everything had changed. JJ had slept with the New Orleans detective after the case, and instead of it being a one time indiscretion, she had continued the relationship after returning to DC. She ended up pregnant and was left with no choice to come clean with Emily.

JJ's revelation had nearly destroyed Emily, and things between them had been tense at best ever since.

"You know what?" Emily asked as a song came on the radio.

"What Sugar?"

"When he told us to pray for those who have wronged us, all I could think of was this song," she leaned forward to turn the volume up slightly. 

_...so I listened to the preacher_

_as he told me what to do_

_he said you cant go hating others_

_who have done wrong to you_

_sometimes we get angry_

_but we must not condemn_

_let the good Lord do his job_

_and you just pray for them_

_I pray your brakes go out running down a hill_

_I pray a flower pot falls down from a window sill_

_and knocks you on the head like I'd like to do_

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls_

_I pray your flying high when your engine stalls_

_I pray all your dreams never come true_

_just know wherever you are Honey,_

_I pray for you...  
_

Garcia giggled, "Oh Em, thats..."

"Sick? Twisted? Horrible?"

"Completely normal! Hey, I had a voodoo doll for one of my exes," Garcia admitted.

Emily cracked a smile, "That doesn't make me a horrible person?"

"Not at all," Garcia assured her, "So, are we feeling better?"

"A little, thanks PG."

"That's what I'm here for," Garcia said as she pulled into her parking space at Quantico.

"Oh, I thought it was for Garcia World Domination?"

"Cute Prentiss, real cute," Garcia rolled her eyes, but she was happy to see a smile on the brunettes face.

XXXX

"Ok, so we are looking for a white male, aged 25-35," Hotch began.

"He has spent time in the system, we need to look into probation and parole," Morgan continued.

"He wont live alone," Reid picked up, "I wouldn't be surprised if he lives at home with a parent. The parent will know something is going on, but instead chooses to ignore all the signs.

"He works very hard to maintain an air of superiority, but on the inside he is extremely insecure," Emily added.

"This is what triggers him-" Rossi was cut off by the conference room door flying open, revealing an out of breath JJ.

"Has anyone seen my mayonnaise?" JJ's voice held a hint of panic.

"Pardon?" Rossi stared at her.

"My mayonnaise! Has anyone seen it?" She repeated.

"No," Hotch said slowly, "Why do you need it?"

"For my sandwich!" She thrust her plate in the direction of the team.

"Is that..." Morgan trailed off in abject horror as he looked at the plate.

"A green banana and bacon sandwich," Reid curled his lip as he took in the concoction.

"But it needs mayonnaise!" JJ nearly wailed.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," Emily mumbled.

"What?" JJ fixed her with a piercing stare.

Garcia cleared her throat, catching Emily's attention.

Emily took a deep breath as she remembered Garcia's advice, "Sometimes I pray for you, Jareau," she shook her head and left the conference room.

Reid cocked his head to the side as he watched the tall profiler leave, "But she's not even religious...right?"

"Ah, you have much to learn Buttercup," Garcia giggled as she followed Emily out of the conference room, leaving behind a room full of confused agents.

Hotch shook his head in disbelief, "Wheels up in thirty," he dismissed his team.

The group slowly disbanded, leaving only JJ left in the conference room.

"But what about my mayonnaise?"

-~Fini!~


End file.
